Moments like these
by St. Walker
Summary: A series of shorts about Percy and Annabeth, random days in their lives, showing romance, friendship, hate, and adventure.
1. The truth spills out

**This one is my first PJO one shot, but I came up with this idea a long time ago. I hope you like it.**

**Set after BOTL**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

The honey colored hair bounced over the fifteen year olds face as she paced across the room, her brow furrowed. The blueprints taped to her wall quivered every time she turned, while the sun outside invited her to celebrate the weekend, and the summer. Yet she had to a dilemma that was yet to unfold, something that could cast her into a world where she was alone, or to a place of peaceful bliss, everyday better than the next. And the decision wasn't only hers, but his too.

Annabeth Chase walked into her bathroom, her reeboks squeaking on the hard tile. The light was turned on, and the pale yellow walls looked brighter than usual. She sighed to herself, knowing that her decision had to be made, whether she liked it or not. She turned around walking out of the room, her decision finalized.

Annabeth walked out onto her balcony, watching cars, bikes, buses, and people walking pass by, enjoying this sudden day of warmth. No one was home except for her, so she didn't close the door, knowing she was alone. Again.

She turned to the small flower box, searching for the object she needs. Her eyes fall upon a small hose connected to the house, which was always used by her mother when the daisies, perennials, or roses were wilting. She picked up the hose, turning it on mist, so she could see a faint rainbow floating through the air.

She fished out a golden coin, a drachma, and chucked it into the rainbow saying, "O goddess, please accept my offering."

The coin flew straight into the rainbow, disappearing all together. It shimmered slightly and Annabeth whispered, choking out the words, "P-Percy Jackson."

For a moment, it was quite and all she could hear was the afternoon traffic, beeps and honks, raging through her ears. Suddenly, The rainbow morphed, showing Percy Jackson in his bedroom. His dark hair was shaggy and messed up, but as he looked up, he became very handsome, his piercing sea green eyes looking straight into Annabeth's stormy gray ones.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled excitedly, "Percy we need to-"

"Hey this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy said now smiling.

"What are you-" Annabeth said, confused, but was cut off again.

"I'm not here right now, if you haven't noticed, but you can just leave me an iris message, and I'll get back to you. See you later."

Percy disappeared, and Annabeth, with her swift brain, understood that Percy was busy at the moment, he couldn't receive the iris message until later. Probably in the shower, Annabeth thought musingly.

She thought about chickening out right there, not even leaving a message about talking together, but she knew this was what she had to do.

"Percy," She said, almost sad, "I really need to talk to you. Like really badly. This is really important. Probably something your little Seaweed Brain could not hold. Now I'm being mean. I promised myself I wouldn't be mean. Well I suck at keeping a promise, you know that."

She started pacing again, until she sat down on a lawn chair and sighed. "I hope you agree with me, but I think I like you. A lot."

She sat up, staring into the shimmering rainbow.

"I've always like you, ever since you danced with me, made me feel happy, even when I knew there was nothing to feel happy about. Even when I knew Luke was gone."

Tears started welling up in her eyes, but she pressed on, whispering, "I told myself I wasn't going to get onto Luke right now. But I guess I can talk about him if you have your little Rachel always hanging around with you. Ugh."

She stood up again, coming closer to the screen, her face growing red with anger.

"Why the hades is she better than me? What is wrong with you? You know I like you, and I know you like that red-headed creep, but seriously, I've known you longer than she has! I've been friends with you longer than she has! So what does she have that I don't?"

Her heart plummeted as the cogs in her brain worked out the answer. She turned away and whispered, barely audible, "She's nice. I'm mean. I always joke about how stupid you are, How you're such a Seaweed Brain, but you should know I have my reasons for that! I have to hide my feelings, like I've done to everyone else. Whenever I am friends or something closer to someone, they always leave me. Thalia, Luke, My dad! It sickens me, knowing that now, me showing my true feelings at Mount St. Helens, was a waste, seeing that you left me for Rachel. I hate you."

She started crying, leaning on the doorway, for support, silence followed for a few moments before she mustered the courage to say, "I'm lying there. I don't hate you, and you know it."

She looked up again, feeling the droplets of water singe her face. "I love you. You and you're sea green eyes that somehow pierce my thoughts. You're always there, when I need you most, when I need someone to hold me close, touch my heart, teach me the truth, even if you are a Seaweed Brain. I love you. And you love that. . . girl," Annabeth added, gritting her teeth.

She heard a ping an knew her time was up.

"Well, you finally got the truth, why I'm always so irritating, distant, to you and Rachel, ugh. I want to hold your hand, to touch your face. Gods, I'm obsessed!"

She went over to the wall, ready to turn off the hose when she needed to end this.

"Listen," She said, turning back to the screen with hopeful eyes, "I'm coming to New York tomorrow, and I was wondering. . ."

She stopped bouncing from one heel to the other. She looked out to the streets and quietly said, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. . . like a date, I guess. I've never actually been on one, ever since last year when you blew up Goode. Well just Iris message me I suppose, but you might be spending too much time with Rachel. Well see ya."

She turned of the water, watching everything disappear, and She slowly whispered, "Seaweed Brain."

She spent the next twenty minutes, crying her eyes out, knowing the answer would never appear, knowing Rachel Elizabeth Dare was getting in her way of an actual Love life, once again. After many tissues laying on the floor, too many to count actually, She pushed her blond hair back and her a faint ping.

She was instantly alert, gazing at her computer warily, and noticed the tiny _you have mail! _icon flashing on her desktop. She jumped of her bed, tripping over the empty laundry basket, hitting her shin. She flew into her chair, sliding across the carpet, before spinning back into place, putting my mouse on the icon.

It blew up, showing my mail box, where a blinking red object appeared. I clicked, and it expanded, showing an email form someone.

**From: **_Seaweedbrain_

**To: **_Athenagrl_

**Subject: **_Whoa._

_I. . .wow. . .I. . . um. . . ok. Well then, seeing that you are coming to New York, Central Park, 5 o'clock, tomorrow. I was thinking of spending the day with rachel, JK ;), But this is way more important. _

_I can't really follow up on that amazing speak of showing your undying love for me, as I am a seaweed brain, but I'll try._

_I love you. ;p_

_-Percy _

_P.S. noticed how I can spell good? Spell check, my new friend._

Annabeth sighed, her face growing warm, knowing that she was going on a date with her favorite person. Finally. now for her outfit. . . Nah, She thought to herself, Percy likes me the way I am, I should just be normal for once, He would want that.

Annabeth fell back into her chair, feeling like the top of the world. Knowing, that everything, no matter what, would turn out, all right.


	2. Birthday cards

**The problem with birthdays.**

**

* * *

**

Disgusting. That was the only thing I could think of as I walked into the Hallmark store. Who actually goes there? Well a lot of people, if this place is still in business. The moment I opened the door, the was a bell ringing and I reached into my pocket, my hand grasping riptide. When I saw nothing monstrous, I let my guard down, but kept my hand in my pocket. I looked around the store, and felt sick all over again.

Everywhere there were cards and envelopes, angled upwards like a mountain. I was temporarily blinded by all the bright colors, pink attacking me the most. I felt a familiar sensation of pain and I mumbled, "Come on Percy! You've face monsters and you're still alive, you can take some greeting cards."

With that, I puffed my chest out and thought to myself for the 500 time, Why was I even here? I knew the answer of course. Tomorrow was Annabeth's birthday, and I didn't have a present for her this year. So what did I do? I asked my best friends what I should do.

Grover: I don't know Percy, maybe you should get here a card.

Thalia: Hahaha. You forgot? You are a kelp head! Buy her a card, but don't go all lovey-dovey like I know you want to.

Nico: Um, I don't really know Annabeth that well, but whenever I forgot Bianca's birthday, I got her a birthday card. At least she wouldn't beat me up.

So with their help, they kindly pointed me to the nearest Hallmark store. One block away from my house. Shocker that I never found out about this sickening place. With all this paper and words, it's like a demi-god's hell. Being dyslexic? Words were not our friends. Unless you were like Annabeth, who could read better than any other half-blood. Jerk.

I quickly made it to the Birthday aisle, dodging an old lady who was staring off into space. She scared me, and once again, I reached for riptide, a stupid tendency I have. Seriously, whenever at school I took at test, On the really hard math problems I would hold onto riptide, helping my fear ease. Just like now.

As I scoped out cards for her birthday, I noticed one that caught my eye in the "joke" section. As I pulled the envelope and it up, I noticed the bottom of the cover.

It was a black spider with red eyes. It saying something, telling a spider joke. I automatically shook my head "no." Annabeth hated spiders. It's in her blood, being a child of Athena. Unless I wanted to hated by her for the rest of my life for playing a cruel joke on her, I wasn't going to buy this one.

I shoved it back down, swiveling in a 360. I couldn't see anything other than the pink, so I walked closer to the other side, picking up cards every few rows. Of the ones I grabbed, only a few really popped out at me. Near the end of wall, I pulled one out that looked promising. Wow, I was wrong.

The front was a girl in barely in clothes saying, "Hey baby I know what you-"

Ok, I thought, shoving that one down with a grimace. That was not the card I needed. One, Annabeth is a girl. Not a guy in any particular way. Two, I seriously doubt she would talk to me if I gave her that one. Three, That's just sick.

I finished that whole side and sat down, depressed. Shipping this to San Francisco would take a day, So this card had to be found soon. I sighed loudly, my voice echoing of the walls. The cards quivered slightly as my voice bounced of them, and I saw something that popped. Or maybe, it went boom. Either way, I knew it was the card.

I ran over to it, a smile on my face knowing this was it. If she doesn't like this one, she must be the seaweed brain. I picked it up and ran to counter, paying 6.99 for one measly card. Seriously? For a card? I think that's a little too much, but I've never bought a card, so I wouldn't know.

I biked home, smiling as the sun fell down over the buildings, turning my world purple. At home, I searched through the kitchen for a stamp, taking ten minutes until I accidentally pulled a drawer out of the cabinets and found it filled with stamps. I picked the coolest one, a ninja, at stuck it on my orange envelope. At least it wasn't pink.

I sat down at my desk, and scribbled down a few heartfelt sentences and stuffed it in the casing. As I licked the glue on the envelope, I made a retching noise. it tasted like dead fish, and trust me, I would know.

I ran outside, forgetting my bike to the nearest post office, on the same block as my house. Once again, I had know idea it was there. I had just learned when I was at the card store. I ran up to the counter and told the guy I needed express shipping for tomorrow. He nodded lazily, and took my card without a second glance. He wrote something down, but I was already out of there, feeling pretty good about myself.

**~*~**

The next day, Annabeth was sitting in her room, looking out the window, when the mailman dropped off some letters and packages in her mailbox. She ran out of the house, grinning, and pulled her gifts back in. She hauled them up to her room, and looked through, happier than she usually should be.

As she shifted through the letters she read them and noticed Thalia's had "Hope you like Percy's." at the end. That was odd. She ran her hands through them, looking for Percy's. At last she spotted it, her fingers grabbing a orange envelope. She ripped it open and saw the most beautiful card she had ever seen.

On the cover was an olive tree, branches winding up to the top of the card. On the far left branch sat a gray owl, with Piercing stormy gray eyes, symbolizing Athena, her mother. Happy Birthday was written in the middled, with a big exclamation point. She smiled and opened it up.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Happy Birthday. I hope you like the card (which I actauly picked out!) If you have not noticed, it simbolizis Athena, your mother. Too bad theres no seaweed in there._

_Your best friend EVER,_

_Percy Jackson._

Annabeth giggled at his terrible spelling and noticed something crossed out above the "Your best friend EVER". As she looked closer, she saw it was an Lo, with a diagonal line, that almost looked like a V. "Love." He had accidentally written half of love.

"Oh Percy," Annabeth whispered, looking out at the sky, "If only you knew."


	3. Spinning

**A/N: I just turned friday into super publishing day. Just be a jerk, even if I'm done with a chapter of a story, I'm going to publish it on Friday, unless I'm really busy. this is until the school year starts. so yeah, been a while, here you go. another thing: unless I say, every story will be written in between BOTL and TLO. but this is after TLO. Thank you leprechaunsarekronos'sservants for helping me with the cart thing. (honestly I have no idea.) REVIEW!!!**

**Summary: When we twirl, when we laugh, when we dance, when we spin.**

**Disclaimer: HAHA NO OWNAGE HERE!!!**

* * *

"This is the stupid."

Percy looked over at Annabeth, waiting for her to continue.

"This is the most idiotic thing I'll never do."

"Oh come on," Percy said, grabbing her tanned hand as they walked on thrashed concrete, "You going to love this. You said you loved amusement park rides."

"Exactly," Annabeth said, hopping over a can of crushed cola, "Loved is the correct term. I 'loved' amusement park rides until I turned eight. They're just stupid now."

Percy grunted as they weaved through the crowd of people, going back and forth from game booth, to ride, to food booth. The sun was setting, and the lights were beginning to flicker to life. They stepped onto a pier, also part of the amusement park, and walked over to small line.

"I'm going to hate this ride," Annabeth said, her hand moving to her mouth.

She made a move to jump away, but Percy held her in his grip, not letting go.

"Nu-uh," He said, waving his index finger in front of her, "There's no way you are skipping out on this."

Annabeth grunted angrily as they passed they worker collecting tickets, looking extremely bored. She looked closer to see it was a giant purple and black octopus, with several cart type things to sit in. (**Yeah, I know, but I don't have any idea what they are called.) **They walked over to one, Percy having to pull her in.

"Gods!" Percy whispered, rolling his eyes, "You're acting like a child."

"Maybe I am!" She shot back. "Er, wait! That's not what I meant."

The teenager operating the ride cranked a lever, and the octopus started spinning, sending everyone in circles, their heads wobbling.

"Ew," Annabeth said, her face turning green, "Make it stop!!!"

"Can't."

After a few minutes of continued arguing, the ride slowed down and people started walked over to the exit, stumbling over anything in their way.

"Percy," Annabeth said, her hand covering her mouth, "I don't feel so good."

"Oh cheer up," He said, smiling, "You'll be fine."

She glared at him, before running over to a trash bin and vomiting into it.

"Does that look fine?"

"No, but at least you're not spinning."

**~*~**

"Percy!"

"What?" Percy whispered to Annabeth.

"You're stepping on my foot."

"Sorry."

Percy looked across the dance floor, everyone moving in time with the slow song, spinning in circles, waltzing. The lights shone blue on the floor, sending shadows over the walls. Percy looked back at Annabeth, his new girlfriend dancing with him at his Homecoming. Her golden princess locks were curled, bouncing every time they moved. Her periwinkle dress flipped around, twirling in the air.

"You're terrible at dancing."

He looked away from Annabeth, staring at the closed windows.

"You know I can't waltz," He complained, still looking at the window.

"That is true," She said, a smile in her voice, "but couldn't you at least try to learn."

"You want me to go to some prissy dance class?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

I'll show you dancing!"

He gripped her closer, and started moving his feet, faster than before.

"Percy, stop."

But he wouldn't listen, and continued to spin, a blur to everyone else.

"You're making me sick again."

This time he slowed down, gazing at Annabeth's pouty face.

"I hate you."

"And at the same time, you love me."

"You're so mean," Annabeth said, as the song came to end. "That wasn't even real dancing!"

"Yeah, I hate spinning too."

**~*~**

"You're terrible at this!"

Percy looked over at Annabeth, who was wearing a purple hat, a thin winter coat, and jeans.

They were swinging across the surface of an ice rink. The sun was gone, and lights were on, blackness creeping away. They could see stars wandering in the night, looking for a place to stop and rest.

Percy looked down at his feet, barely staying in place on the finish of ice.

"Your point?" He asked, playing dumb.

"You really need to get better at these types of things." She said, pulling his hands, holding him up.

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn," She whispered, pulling him closer.

"No."

"Gods Percy!" Annabeth said, shoving him off, "Stop it!"

Percy stumbled backwards, slipping on the ice. He fell down, making Annabeth giggle.

"Help me up," He yelled, faking anger.

She waltzed over to him, stifling laughter. She lifted him up, sending them both spinning. Percy stumbled forward while they spun, pressing his lips against hers. Annabeth responded surprised, and excited.

As they stopped against a wall, Percy pulled away.

Annabeth gave him a dazed look and said, "Stop the spinning."

"You're not spinning." He whispered, chuckling.


	4. Pain

**A/N: Let's go ladies and gentle-men/. Set around BOTL! YEAH! favorite part of the books ever. it's so open, it's fun.**

**Spilled kefir on your keffiyah. Show me how to lie, You're getting better all the time. My brain is hanging upside down, I need something to slow me down.**

**Song- Where the Story Ends-The Fray**

**

* * *

**

All we know is distance  
We're close and then we run  
Kiss away the difference  
I know you hate this one

But this is how the story ends  
Or have we just begun  
To kiss away the difference  
I know you hate this one

* * *

"Hey seaweed brain, wake up!"

I turn over in my cabin bed, looking over to the door. I grunt in anguish before turning around again.

"This is serious Percy, wake up!"

Someone pounds on my door again, and I throw my pillow over to the window. It bounces off and the pounding stops for a moment. Satisfied, I grab another pillow and fall into sleep.

The pounding begins again, and I turn on my ipod, drowning out the noise, but not before I hear the voice say smugly, "Don't make me get the Stolls over here and pick that lock."

I immediately jump up, putting on a t-shirt and some jeans yelling, "I'm up! I'm up!"

There's no telling what the Stoll borthers would do to get me awake, sometimes they went a little too far. Like the time they poured pudding into my hair.

Only one person was as ingenious and evil as to threaten me with that, I thought as I opened the door. And there was the culprit, Annabeth.

Her golden curls bouncing up and down as she huffed angrily, her camp half-blood t-shirt sticking to her quite nicely. Er, I didn't mean it like that . . . it's just. . . Er, I'm hopeless.

"Annabeth," I said, faking a smile, "What are you doing waking me up and 5 in the morning when there's no quest or anything?"

"Oh Percy," Annabeth said, putting a horrified look on her face, "Something terrible has happened!"

"What?" I said, jumping out of my cabin, surging forward, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing. I just knew that would get you out."

I scowled before turning around and walking back to my cabin. She was smile smugly as I walked past her and I found out why after I pulled on my doorknob.

"Why can't I get in?"

"Well," She said, faking innocence, "I might have taken your key and won't give it back to you until the end of the day."

"You jerk!"

"I didn't say I did, just might've."

I growled angrily and whined, "Why do you cause me so much pain?"

"Sometimes it's fun to see your reactions."

The rest of the day continued for me this way, Annabeth picking on me every chance she got. The only break I had was when we went swimming and I dived to the bottom of the sea, no one even able to come near me. But that only lasted for an hour. The second best hour of the whole day. Not best, second best.

The best?

Well, while everyone was eating with the cabin mates at dinner, I, of course, alone as always, Annabeth kept on pointing at me and laughing with her fellow cabin mates. I groaned and walked out over to the beach, not even caring to finish my dinner.

I slowly shuffled over to the beach, kicking every single rock in my way, angry at Annabeth. Why? I'm not entirely sure,but it might have to do with the fact she's been making fun of me for the whole day and it has been very irritating. Way to agitating, I just need to get away.

I stepped on the sand, pulling of my sneakers and socks, letting it sink through my toes. I sighed happily, knowing I was in my sanctuary. I drifted slowly to the water, wading a few inches, the waves brushing up against my shins.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth whisper behind me. I could feel her touching the water.

'Yes?" I said, sounding exasperated.

"Look, about this morning-"

"No," I said, turning around and trying to keep my cool, "Not about the morning about everything! What was with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked stubbornly.

"Oh, Like you don't know," I yelled throwing my arms up, "you were being meaner to me than you ever have been."

"Yeah I know but-wait, is meaner a word?"

"I thought about it for a moment before saying, "Well, It sounds like a word, it might be, er I don't kno-Look, that's not the point, why were you being evil?"

"I had a valid reason!"

"Oh really? What was it?"

"It was Clarisse's birthday and she paid me to be mean to you!"

"That is a valid reason."

I stood there a moment before quietly asking, "How much?"

"$100."

"I get 15."

"No way!"

"yeah you tormented me!"

"Will this make up for it?"

She leaned in and kissed me on the lips, making me go rigid, forgetting what we were talking about.

"Does that cover it?" Annabeth asked, blushing.

I stood in silence for a little less than a minute before saying, "About."

"Good," and she walked off about to cut through the bushes.

"Wait don't you want to stay?"

"I'd rather not seaweedbrain."

"Well I still need 2 dollars then."

"What?"

"That kiss was only thirteen. I need two more."

I could tell that was the most stupid thing I've ever said, because she came over and kicked me in the shin and walked off, laughing.

"Thanks for the pain, Annabeth," I yelled as she turned around to look at me, "That's another 3 dollars."

She smiled before yelling, "It's worth it, I like seeing your reactions to pain."


	5. Fancy creamed ice

**A/N: fastest update of my entire life!!! Yeah!!! leprechaunsarekronos'sservants asked me to add ice cream and ICE CREAM IT SHALL BE!!! I start high school tomorrow btw(whoa! texting talk!). going to be a freshest man! TLO b the way. **

**who gives a f_ _k about an oxford comma. Check yes Juliet.**

**What's wrong-Blue Skies. (very British band! actually, one guy who is totally British and can play like every instrument and is musicfromblueskies on youtube. look up that beast. So check him out. **

**I think I forgot a disclaimer for the last one so heres two:**

**Disclaimer 1: Look man, I don't own anything here, so you should just get on your way and talk to leprechaunsarekronos'sservants, probably missed a few disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer 2: Look man, my name is not rick. It's ExP. so you should just go like now. Seriously, get off my property now. . . why haven't you left? oh you want a cupcake? NO!**

**

* * *

**

"What exactly is that thing?"

"It's called ice cream, Annabeth." Percy said, smiling slightly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "I know that Seaweed Brain, but why is there so much?"

Percy looked at his ice cream cone compared to Annabeth's and stifled laughter. Annabeth's cone had two scoops, and Percy's had eight.

"Oh, yeah. I like ice cream?" He added uncertainly.

They were walking in Central park, Percy earlier saying they needed a break from all the drama, and they had to get away from the fighting. So Annabeth had grudgingly left camp with Percy fro a a day through New York.

Today in Central Park, the sun shone brightly, casting shadows everywhere they went. It was a perfect day, the heat not affecting either of them, the breeze floating through the sky, giggling at the way Percy would stare off into space every few seconds. Like now.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he looked over nodding, "yeah I'm fine. Just, what's wrong with the creamed ice I have?"

Annabeth looked down at his ice cream watching the sun reflect the multi-colored orbs of ice and performed a double take.

"It's just-wait what? creamed ice?"

Percy shuffled sheepishly and said, "I wanted to sound fancy."

Annabeth snorted and said, "It doesn't sound fancy, it makes you sound like an idiot."

"Nuh-uh!" he said, waggling his finger, "I read this book called _Nick McGuire's Fancy guide to Being Fancy_ and it clearly stated on page 45, rule no.53: _switching words around makes you sound fancy. ex: 'what is chicken curry?' 'Curried chicken!'"_

Annabeth stared at him, stifling laughter, and grabbed his hand and they started walking down a path.

"Have you ever thought," Annabeth said between laughter, "That the book was a comedic book that he made because he was bored or something?"

"No."

"Well, It probably is."

"oh."

"yeah."

"Whoa!"

"Did you just get that?"

"Yes, but your ice cream is melting!"

Annabeth looked down to see the orange flavor was dribbling down onto her hand. She cursed silently and licked it, Percy watching in gleeful fascination.

"How come your 'creamed ice' isn't melting?" Annabeth whispered, looking over at him while she licked falling drops.

"Well," He said blushing, "I might have made it a little cooler."

"You cheater," Annabeth said thinking about how he could make water cold enough to become ice, "you cannot do that!"

"Why?"

"Uh. . ." Annabeth stopped for a moment to think, and said, "because I can't?"

"Very smooth."

"I hate you."

"Really?" Percy said, leaning in so close that there noses were touching, "I don't believe you, because why would you be dating me?"

Annabeth turned red, not able to say anything. her knees wobbled slightly when he moved closer and Percy whispered in her ear, "You're hyperventilating."

He pulled away as she yelled, "I am not!"

"Well if you're not, You're creamed ice is dripping again."

She scowled and through it in a trash bin, running forward out of Percy's grasp.

"Annabeth wait! What are you doing?"

"leaving!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Annabeth yelled turning around, "Why? Are you really that thick? Because you're teasing me and I don't like it one bit!"

"Wait Annabeth," Percy said, running in front of her, "Can I come with you?"

She stood amazed at how stupid he was and then started laughing. She put her hands on Percy's shoulders to keep herself upright as she roared with laughter.

"Yes," She said finally, smiling, "You may come with me."

"What about my creamed ice?"

"Yes and your creamed ice."

"Thanks."

They walked silently for a few minutes before Percy turned to Annabeth and kissed her on the lips, surprising Annabeth.

He pulled away after a second and smiled, watching her expression.

"Wow," Annabeth said, putting a finger on her lip, "You taste like ice cream."

"Really?" Percy said, putting his arm around Annabeth, "I thought you tasted like creamed ice, to me."

"Well," Annabeth said, walking forward, "I did have some _fancy _creamed ice."


	6. Percy Logic

**A/N: Bored. Suck it.**

**I don't dis, I disclaim.**

**suck it.**

**I own nothing. **

**Except the right of a ninja.**

**suck it.**

**also, I don't say P.S., and I got a girlfriend.**

**suck it.**

**and today, I'm not doing romantic, just to be a jerk.**

**suck it.**

**I haven't been on in months.**

**sorry.**

**

* * *

**

"Well?" Annabeth asked, putting her hands on her hips, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Walking," Percy answered, not noticing the glare.

"Walking?"

"Just walking."

"I don't like that."

He stopped suddenly and said, "Well why not? You're doing it right now."

Annabeth looked down to see that she was moving. Curse you Percy logic!

"That doesn't matter," Annabeth said, waving her hands, "I want to know why we are walking and to where."

"Always need to have a plan of action, don't you, Wise girl?" Percy said, sighing unhappily

"No."

"yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!" She yelled.

He smiled and said, "Percy logic."

She gritted her teeth and said, "What is Percy logic?"

"What do you think?" Percy asked, continuing to walk, knowing that Annabeth would follow him, "Percy logic is the basis of my life. Every time I mess you up, or confuse you yet still be right, I'm using Percy logic."

"I don't like it." She said, crossing her arms.

"Of course you don't," He said, laughing, "because you don't understand it. Face it Annabeth, unless you understand something, you hate it."

She looked of into the distance, the view from Central Park amazing as the sun bounced of buildings. "I don't hate you, do I?" She asked softly.

He watched her for a moment, taking in the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. "No, but that's because of Percy logic."

She grunted angrily before yelling, "What the hades is Percy logic?"

He shrugged again and said, "What I'm doing right now."

"What?"

He pointed to his apartment and said, "This whole time we've been arguing, I've been confusing you so you wouldn't know that I was taking you back to my place so you would help me with algebra. That's percy logic: confusion."

Annabeth stood there dumbfounded. She had never seen something so stupid yet so perfectly logical that it would work no matter what happened. And the odd thing was, Percy invented it.

She shook her head and said, "Who said I was going to help you with Algebra?"

"Other than the fact percy logic always works, I'm your boyfriend, and I have blueberry smoothies, nothing."

She stood there, knowing that she was beaten. How could she fight blueberry smoothies? "Fine."

"Score: Percy Logic 286, Everyone else 1."

She smiled and asked, "Who beat Percy logic?"

"Who do you think?"

"me?" She asked innocently.

"No," He chuckled, "My mom. Even dad can't beat my mom in an argument."

* * *

**A/N: Ha. That adds to my list of things i've made out of Percy Jackson: That fancy book of being fancy, and Percy logic. **

**With love and Logic of Percy,**

~ExP


	7. taking their time

**A/N: been a while. I a personally just putting fluff. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. and thanks for the reviews!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!**

**disclaimer: the northern lights. yup**

**

* * *

**

Holding hands, a boy and a girl walked through central park. Small smiles were plastered on their faces, blushing each time they were caught staring at each other.

It was awkward, weird, stupid, dangerous, and, to top it all of, something that should have never happened.

It was perfect.

So as Annabeth and Percy walked slowly down a path, fingers laced together, they knew what they were doing.

It was completely by accident. Fate.

"You know what I think," Percy whispered, leaning towards Annabeth.

His warm breath tickled her neck. She used all her strength just trying to stand up.

"What?" Her voice cracked, causing the black-haired boy to smile.

"I think. . ." He paused for affect, Annabeth rolling her eyes, "I think that I like you."

She chuckled, her legs buckling. The power he had over her was amazing. And all the cards were in his hand.

"I agree."

So they continued walking, his almost irrelevant outburst cast into the wind.

The soft tapping of their shoes, the beat of their hearts. Sudden surges of warm wind, the scampering of small animals.

Little noises that made all the difference.

"Hey Percy?" She asked anxiously, afraid of what she was about to say.

"Hm." He said, stopping their walk. He was currently rubbing shapes into her palm, causing her to shiver.

"I think. . ." She said, copying Percy, "I think I like you."

"I agree."

She laughed again, the soft noise comforting Percy. Her joy made him happy, and that was the difference between other girls. He just liked being with her.

The moment would be forgotten, but the feeling would never leave.

So at that day, the day of raw emotions, Percy had lied.

He didn't like Annabeth. Nor did he want her.

Nay, Percy felt something else.

Percy was in love with Annabeth.

Fortunately, Annabeth wanted to say the same thing.

So they would take it slow, something that would make them happy, but irritate them to no end at the same time.

So they took their time, and even though their hearts longed to choose something else. But their mind made the decision.

Yeah, they were stupid.

* * *

review???? PLEASE???? I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!


	8. Clouds

**A/N: I Know. it's been like a year. maybe less. I can't remember.**

**I READ THE LOST HERO. IT WAS FRICKEN AMAZING. AWESOME as hell. or hades. whatever. but seriously. so i had to close down my other story because it wouldn't make sense with the lost hero now existing. ugh. that sucked.**

**but moments like these will always work. always. ALWAYS.**

**So (Forever) Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

Title: Clouds

Theme: Moment

He had been watching her watch clouds. She had been pointing out shapes, laughing and grinning. She would turn to look him in the eyes, her gray storms shining brightly, having fun with him. His hand would randomely squeeze hers, and warmth would spread through his body, always thinking to himself how wonderful love was.

Percy knew it was around noon, and his stomach was near starvation, but he didn't want to leave this **moment**. He kept wondering if he was in a lucid, love induced dream state that he wanted to stay in forever. Life with her was like that. Annabeth was a complex girl, and so was his life; but when he was with her, simplicity was everywhere.

"It looks like a heart." She said, waking him from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He said, his index finger tracing a shape in her palm. He loved touching her; it made him feel connected.

"That," She said, pointing up from their spot on a large hill. "That cloud, it looks like a heart."

For the first time that day, he looked away from her, and up to the sky. She was right. It was shaped like a shape of love.

"Hm." He said again, looking back down at her. She was grinning; she had a power over him. He would give up freely to her just to spend forever with her, just like this.

"Is that all you can say, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth, asked, her eyes twinkling in laughter.

"Oh you know me. I don't really speak good." Percy said, running his hand along the underside of her arm, causing her to gasp. He smirked; she may have the ability to jsut smile and melt him, but his touch would compel her to swoon to his will.

"It's-you meant 'well'." She said weakly, trying very hard not to lose control as his palm reached the tip of her chin. "But yes, I know." She added, maintaining control for a few moments.

"Really?" He asked, slightly amused. He pushed himself closer to her, basically on top of her, his lips inches from hers.

She just stared at his eyes, blushing, trying to concentrate, but losing. "Uh. . . "

He closed the gap, whispering, "I won."

HIs lips came in contact with hers, and suddenly he wasn't sure who had won. The warmth that spread through borth of them was back again, stronger than before. HIs hands stayed on her face, and hers slid up his back, catching locks of his hair. Annabeth messed around with them, spinning her fingers in them.

They finally pulled apart, their breathing ragged, like they had just ran a mile or more.

Percy smiled. "Having fun?"

She looked so weak and innocent, chewing the bottom of her lip. Without much thinking, his lips flew back upon hers, surprising her for a moment. Annabeth, being a quick thinker on her feet, smiled lazily, and ran her hands up his shirt and onto his smooth chest. She was having too much fun, as Percy began tracing letters on her back, also smiling.

She pulled back, giggling at his hair that now stood up in every direction. She leaned back down on the grass, grateful for it's soft cushion, and Percy pulled off of her, never letting go of his hand, never taking his eyes off of her.

She was weary of his gaze, but she liked the warmth it brought her, the way she felt at home and protected when she looked into those eyes. She stared up at the clouds for a little longer, feeling his fingers dancing across hers. She couldn't take it any longer.

She rolled over, laying on top of him. He raised one eyebrow, interested with her, but said nothing.

"What were you writing on my back?" She asked, diverting her attention to his shirt buttons.

"You know the words, wise girl."

"I would like to hear you say them."

"Well," He said thoughtfully, pondering it for a moment in mockery, "Okay. I-" He paused to kiss her-

"-love-" another kiss-

"-you."

She smiled. She and he both liked those words very much. "I love you too."

And Percy knew, even if he starved to death, he was not leaving this moment.

* * *

_I liked it. I hope you liked it. PLEASE IF YOU A READER, PLEASE REVIEW. THEY MAKE ME FEEL LIKE PEOPLE WANT TO READ THIS STORY, SO I UPDATE FASTER. PLEASE._

_thanks guys._


End file.
